marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Avengers: Czas Ultrona
}} 7 maja 2015 2 maja 2015 |budżet = 279.9 mln USD |boxoffice = 626.6 mln USD (4 maja 2015) |poprzednik = link=Strażnicy Galaktyki (film)|100px |następca = link=Ant-Man (film)|100px }} 'Avengers: Czas Ultrona' (oryg. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron) – film z 2015 roku, będący drugą odsłoną przygód Avengers i piątym filmem z drugiej fazy Marvel Cinematic Universe. Wyreżyserowany został przez Jossa Whedona według jego scenariusza, pojawiają się w nim wszyscy aktorzy z poprzednich części, w tym m.in. Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Samuel L. Jackson i Don Cheadle. W Czasie Ultrona Avengers muszą ponownie się zjednoczyć, żeby stawić czoła tytułowemu Ultronowi, chcącemu doprowadzić do zagłady ludzkości. Film zapowiedziany został w maju 2012 roku, po olbrzymim sukcesie Avengers. Whedon, reżyser pierwszej części, otrzymał stanowisko reżysera kontynuacji w sierpniu, wtedy podano też datę premiery. W kwietniu 2013 roku Whedon ukończył pierwszą wersję scenariusza, a w czerwcu – po podpisaniu kontraktu z Downeyem Jr. – rozpoczęto kompletowanie obsady. Pierwsze zdjęcia rozpoczęły się w lutym 2014 roku w Ameryce Południowej, z kolei główne realizowane były okresie od marca do sierpnia 2014 roku w Shepperton Studios w Surrey. Dodatkowe zdjęcia realizowano we Włoszech, Korei Południowej, Bangladeszu, Nowym Jorku i różnych miejscach w Anglii. Uroczysta premiera filmu miała miejsce 13 kwietnia 2015 roku w Los Angeles, a premiera kinowa w większości krajów świata w 22 kwietnia. Polska premiera zapowiedziana została na 7 maja, z kolei amerykańska na 2 maja. W planach znajdują się dwie kontynuacje o wspólnej nazwie Avengers: Infinity War, zapowiedziane na maj 2018 i 2019 roku. Produkcja Projektowanie W październiku 2011 roku Kevin Feige, prezes Marvel Studios, zapowiedział, że „''Iron Man 3'' będzie pierwszą częścią czegoś, co nazwaliśmy fazą drugą tej sagi, która – jeśli bóg da – zakończy się wraz z Avengers 2”. W marcu 2012 roku Whedon stwierdził, że chciałby, żeby kontynuacja była „mniejsza, bardziej osobista, bardziej bolesna. Żeby była czymś zupełnie świeżym, a nie powieleniem schematów, które sprawdziły się w części pierwszej”. Chociaż z czasem produkcja nabrała kolosalnych rozmiarów, Feige utrzymuje, że nie było to zamiarem twórców: „Prawda jest taka – możecie w to wierzyć lub nie – że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy z Jossem i Marvelem na temat tego, jak zrobić coś jeszcze większego. Zawsze zastanawialiśmy się: »W jakiej teraz sytuacji osadzimy postaci?« Taki jest sposób myślenia Jossa”. Po premierze Avengers Feige powiedział, że studio może zaoferować Whedonowi powrót jako reżyser kontynuacji. W maju 2012, po olbrzymim sukcesie finansowy filmu, prezes Disneya Bob Iger ogłosił, że sequel znajduje się w fazie planowania. Większość obsady już wcześniej podpisała kontrakty gwarantujące ich udział w drugiej części, wyjątkiem był Robert Downey Jr., który podpisał kontrakt na cztery filmy, wygasający wraz z Iron Manem 3. Podczas Comic-Con International 2012 w San Diego Whedon przyznał, że nie jest pewny, czy wyreżyseruje film, jednak w sierpniu Iger ogłosił, że Whedon ponownie zostanie reżyserem i scenarzystą Czasu Ultrona, jak również będzie odpowiedzialny za produkcję serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. dla telewizji ABC. Kilka dni później Disney jako datę premiery podał 1 maja 2015 roku. Odpowiadając na pytania odnośnie powrotu na stanowisko reżysera, Whedon zapowiedział, że podczas produkcji nie chce spieszyć się tak bardzo, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku pierwszej części. W grudniu Whedon oświadczył, że ukończył zarys scenariusza filmu. W lutym 2013, podczas Jameson Dublin International Film Festival, że w kontynuacji swoją rolę odegra śmierć, zaś w marcu dodał, że jako inspiracje posłużyły mu Imperium kontratakuje i Ojciec chrzestny II. Feige ujawnił, że Captain Marvel, która po raz pierwszy pojawi się w filmie MCU w 2018 roku, znalazła się we wczesnej wersji scenariusza, została jednak usunięta, ponieważ nie obsadzono jeszcze jej postaci: „Nie sądzę, żeby to był odpowiedni czas. Nie chcieliśmy wprowadzać jej w pełnej krasie, zanim nie dowiecie się, kim jest albo kim się stanie”. Whedon zrealizował sceny, w których Captain Marvel pod koniec filmu wlatuje do Avengers Tower, zostały one jednak zmienione i poświęcone Scarlet Witch. Preprodukcja W kwietniu 2013 roku zdjęcia zaplanowano na początek 2014 w angielskim Shepperton Studios. Podczas hollywoodzkiej premiery Iron Mana 3 Whedon powiedział, że ukończył zarys scenariusza i rozpoczął prace nad scenorysami i spotkania z aktorami. Wspomniał również, że scenariusz pisał z myślą o Downey Jr. w obsadzie, a znalazł się w nim pochodzący z komiksów wątek „brata i siostry”, później potwierdzając, że chodzi o Quicksilvera i Scarlet Witch. Podczas wywiadu w programie Late Night with Jimmy Fallon wytłumaczył, zawarcie ich w scenariuszu: „Pomijając fakt, że dorastałem czytając przygody tych postaci, ich moce są imponujące pod względem wizualnym. Jednym z podstawowych problemów przy pierwszym filmie było to, że w zasadzie wszyscy bohaterowie polegali na walce. Quicksilver ma superszybkość, z kolei Scarlet Witch może posługiwać się telekinezą, wejść do czyjegoś umysłu i manipulować rzeczywistością. Mogą robić świetne rzeczy, co zapewnia swego rodzaju świeżość”. Później dodał: „Nie lubię wrzucania do filmu wielu postaci po to tylko, żeby w nim były. Ostatnim razem postawiłem największych bohaterów Ziemi przeciwko brytyjskiemu aktorowi, potrzebowałem czegoś bardziej konfliktowego”, co osiągną poprzez dodanie do scenariusza bliźniąt. „Nie są jak Kapitan Ameryka i nie lubią Avengers. Avengers są jak światowe supermocarstwo, a nie wszyscy ich członkowie rzucają się do bitki, nawet w imię sprawiedliwości. Potrzebny jest głos sprzeciwu, widz musi go zrozumieć i sympatyzować z nim”. Ponieważ Marvel Studios dzieli prawa do filmowych postaci Quicksilvera i Scarlet Witch z 20th Century Fox, który wykorzystuje je w serii X-Men, Whedon wprowadził do Marvel Cinematic Universe dwie zmiany względem nich. W maju Downey Jr. przedłużył swój kontrakt z Marvel Studios na Czas Ultrona, a miesiąc później na kontynuacje. Podczas San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 Whedon ogłosił, że film będzie nosił podtytuł Czas Ultrona. Mimo tytułu, nie bazuje on na komiksowej miniserii Age of Ultron z 2013 roku. Feige wyjaśnił: „Wymyśliliśmy kilka tytułów, ale każdego miesiąca pojawiał się nowy komiks. Wiek Ultrona to świetny tytuł. Mieliśmy na podorędziu jeszcze kilka innych ... Ultrona, ale ten był najlepszy. Pożyczyliśmy więc ten tytuł, fabułę czerpiąc jednak z dziesięcioleci historii o Avengers”. Whedon dodał, że geneza Ultrona będzie inna niż w komiksie, a w jego powstanie nie jest zaangażowany Hank Pym. Kategoria:Avengers: Czas Ultrona Kategoria:Filmy fazy drugiej Kategoria:Wydane filmy